Secrets
by Troubledgirl87
Summary: A short OC story in a Frozen Modern AU Universe - Elsa and Anna are Kyra's parents - Fluff story of Kyra x Violet


_\- Secrets -_

Kyra heard the front door open and shut from the living room, the noise echoing through the almost vacant household. Anyone would have been a bit frightened and curious as to who just walked into their home but Kyra was already well aware of who it was.

"Hey Vi!" Kyra called her greeting from the couch where she sat, legs curled up to her chest.

"Hey Kyra. How's life?" Violet chuckled, setting down her stuff by the coat rack, then soon after, making her way to sit facing Kyra on the couch, an item in hand.

Kyra drew her eyes away from the TV screen to look into her girlfriend's beautiful hazel orbs that beheld excitement currently. Intrigued, Kyra shifted her body to face Violet as well. "Life is good. What's that?" Kyra gestured to the box in Vi's hand.

Violet grinned sheepishly and extended the box out to Kyra, said girl taking it with a raised eyebrow. "You didn't have to get me anything, love." Kyra said in a kind tone before opening the small present.

"I'm aware but I just wanted to get you this because when I saw it, I thought of you." Violet blushed slightly, averting her gaze.

"Well thank you for thinking of me." Kyra said, taking the lid off of the box to reveal a beautiful white gold band with flower designs dancing along the curved surface. "Oh my gosh this is gorgeous." Kyra breathed in awe as she picked the bracelet up to bring it closer to her face, examining the details on the metal. "Thank you so much, Violet. This is almost as gorgeous as you." Kyra quickly put the bracelet on her left wrist before gently grabbing the chin of the now flustered Violet to bring her in for a kiss.

Right when their lips met, they knew that it was a burning and passionate kiss; a kiss that was a bit more intense. Both girls got caught up in the moment, a thankful kiss turning into a loving and lustful kiss as Kyra's hands moved to Violet's waist.

Lips still moving in harmony, Kyra's hands fiddled with the hem of Violet's shirt. She was scared that she was moving to fast, even though they were 7 months into their relationship. Taking leap of faith, Kyra slowly lifted Violet's shirt but instantly stopped and pulled away from the kiss when she felt tears on her cheeks that were not from her own eyes.

"Violet? I'm sorry, I'm moving too fast. That was my fault. I really am sorry. Sweetheart?" Kyra cooed to the sniffling girl that sat across from her.

Violet slowly shook her head, wiping at the tears that had escaped but it was no use since they kept coming. "You're going to hate me when I tell you. I should've said it way before but I was t-too much of a c-coward." Violet whimpered, hugging her knees to her chest.

Kyra gave her a sad look and tried to scoot closer, happy that Violet didn't pull away. She brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Violet's face and tucked them behind her ear. "I think that it is quite impossible for me to hate you. I love you too much to ever hate you. Don't be afraid to tell me anything and we will discuss and handle the situation accordingly."

When had Kyra gotten so wise with words?

Violet nodded and allowed herself to be pulled into Kyra's lap, face nuzzled in the crook of her girlfriend's neck. Kyra waited patiently for Violet to explain and eventually the girl stuttered out, "I-I... I'm sorry... I'm an A-Asexual and... I d-don't like s-sex..." Tears wetted Kyra's neck as Violet's body trembled in her arms.

Kyra was the farthest from mad. She was actually confused as to how that was a bad thing. "Violet, that's completely fine. The only reason I would be remotely concerned is if you forced yourself to do something for my sake, which I don't want you to do. I'm really glad you told me; Thank you. Don't feel bad about that." Kyra whispered soothingly to Violet whose sobs were muffled by Kyra's shoulder.

Kyra wrapped her arms tighter around her girlfriend, placing soft kisses on top of her head. Kyra felt awful for Violet because she couldn't even imagine the fear Violet has had, thinking that Kyra would leave her because she was Asexual.

The two girls sat for a bit, Kyra comforting Violet as the sobs died down, leaving a sleepy Violet in Kyra's arms. "I'm sorry for crying so much." Violet whispered weakly.

Kyra frowned and shook her head at the statement. "Never apologize for having feelings. People cry all the time. It's normal and completely fine." Kyra corrected, craning her had downwards to place a kiss on Violet's forehead.

"You don't hate me...?" Violet asked meekly, wincing at the slight crack in her voice.

"Oh far from. I love you way too much. Remember what I said; don't be sorry because of who you are. Yes, you could have stated the fact earlier in our relationship but what would the difference be? I simply care about your safety; physically and emotionally." Kyra began to rub Violet's back, hearing her breathing start to even out. "We can talk about it more later after your nap if you'd like."

"M'kay... I love you so much, you know..." Violet mumbled into Kyra's neck.

Kyra chuckled at her adorable girlfriend. "Yes, I know. I love you as well; more than you will ever know." And those were the last words Violet registered before falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

After a couple of minutes, Kyra slid one arm under Violet's knees and another arm supporting her back, sort of holding onto Violet's waist. She then stood up with ease, holding her girlfriend close. Kyra walked up the stairs to her bedroom, setting Vi down on her bed when they arrived. Once the light was turned off and the door was shut, Kyra slipped into bed next to Violet, pulling the covers over them and scooting closer to hold Violet.

Violet unconsciously wrapped her arm around Kyra's waist and tucked her head under her girlfriend's chin being it the most comfortable for both parties. With one last kiss on Violet's head, Kyra shut her eyes, relishing in the warmth of the girl in her arms.


End file.
